Ganondorf
by Bluest Skies
Summary: PG13 due to violence in some chapters. About Ganondorf's sensitive side. JUST WHEN U THOUGHT IT WAS OVER! Epilogue...aftermath!
1. Prologue

Ganondorf  
  
Prologue  
  
The sword pierced my skin. It stung more than you can ever hope to know. It shook my bones and poured through my veins, shooting pain in every part of my soul. The horrid, horrid man, dressed in green like a lizard, sticking its tongue out at me. It laughed at me. I hated it. I'll bet you laughed at me, too. You: You fools who are blinded by only what you know. You imbicels who don't see using what you don't know. Augh, the pain! The wretched pain! It hissed at and choked my poor, meek body, taking away my lovely kingdom. Then Zelda and her Sages seemed to appear from the Master Sword's light. I couldn't resist their awfulness. They locked me in here, out of spite of themselves. Do you have no pity? Do you have no honor that you would trap me in this wicked Sacred Realm without hearing my side? Well, now you will hear it. Every ugly, oozing detail. Yes, that's right. Unlike Link's- I still shudder at the mention of his name- unlike Link's bittersweet story of love and light, my history is far darker than his.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Seven years, it has been. Although I can barely tell in this terrible void. Seven years I've cried. Seven times I've died over and over again. That same day, my last day in the lovely Hyrule, keeps going in my mind. Leave me in peace, you evil Master Sword! But I have changed since then. I am no longer the beast I was. I have realized my evil, and I beg them each day to let me out. But they can't hear me. Even if they could, they wouldn't. I cry in agony each day, remembering my torturous childhood, when I was teased because I was such an ugly wench. But do those villains outside know of my sorrow? Do they know of my repentance? Do they know that everyday I am more sorry for the cold, horrid things I did back then? No. And I am finally beginning to realize that I will forever be trapped in this endless Realm. I will never see the blue skies of Hyrule, the way the grass blows slightly in the breeze, just enough to tickle one's bare feet. I smile at these memories, and then frown, knowing I shall never be there again. I no longer have hatred for Link, or even his sword, just fear. But I hate those Sages. Those miserable Sages who locked me in this twisted dimension! But behold, what is this? A speckle of light that is brighter than all the others in this place! I can see it, just within my grasp! Yet, I cannot reach it! Help! Someone, I beg of you! I need that speckle! It' warmth can heal the invisible wounds that this agonizing dimension has made. Help! Please, I need it! Yes! I made it! I am in the back alleys of Hyrule. A man, frightened by my appearance, runs in horror. I am filled with sadness by his fear. I wish people didn't fear me. In any case, I have returned. Blessed Hyrule! Thank you. 


	2. The girl

The Girl  
  
I sneak carefully onto the streets of Hyrule, within the shades of the buildings. Due to my dark clothes, perhaps no one will see me. However, it is about noon, so I can't take my chances. I slowly move, flowing as gracefully as I can from building to building, seeing as I am wearing my heavy set of armor. Finally, I am in the shade of the Treasure Chest Shop, when suddenly a large group of people swarms to the stand just across the street. Now is my chance, when most of the citizens have their attention drawn on something else. I slip around the corner of the building and quickly run out of the market and into the entry streets.  
  
These streets are lonely, with no one on them but a lone guard and much sunlight. There is no way to sneak past the guard. Desperately, I try to think of a way to get past him, but then he catches sight of me.  
  
"What's a shady individual such as yourself doing here?" the guard says angrily. Again, someone judges me based on appearance. I have no choice but one: Quickly, I raise my hand. He opens his mouth to speak again, but immediately droops to the ground and keels over, temporarily stunned by my spell.  
  
I run from town onto the gorgeous, open fields of Hyrule. My, how I missed them! The sunshine upon the soft, springy grass. The silent song of the running waters of Zora River. After being in the Sacred Realm for so long, I am quite parched! I run over, with glee, to the river.  
  
Just as I am about to dunk my head into the water gratefully, I see her.  
  
A smiling young girl- no, woman, but she has a strange, child-like expression to her- is filling a bottle with the river's water. Her hair, a short and shimmering red, like a rose in the night, flows from her forehead. She has a small and weak-looking body, with a long, yellow skirt on and a white apron over that. But her face is what makes her look the most like a child. She has strange, dark blue eyes. They are very dark, almost black. They are beautiful. She has a small nose and thin, ruby-red lips. She has very pale skin, but has used some blush to cover it up. She is quite pretty, but in a gentle sense, not the raw, drop-dead gorgeous pretty like Zelda and Link. Just pretty.  
  
Suddenly, she looks up at me. I try to hide my face with my arms in shame, and I almost run away, but I hear a strange sound. A sound I have not heard in an eternity. Laughter. She is laughing at me! I should be insulted at this, like I had so many times when people laughed at me back when I was a child. But her laugh was so charming and sensitive, almost as if she is crying out of joy. My arms unwillingly drop from my face, unveiling my hideousness. And, of course, she stops laughing, just stares at my face. I am, again, saddened by someone's reaction to my entourage.  
  
"Why must you be so cruel?" I suddenly yells out. "Why must you stop laughing? Is my face really that awful that you must lose all the joy within you? Or is it that I am too frightful of a presence for you? Would you like me to hide my face again? Or would you rather marvel at my ugliness?"  
  
But the little girl- no, young woman- simply says, in a melodic voice, an average yet gentle octave, "I've only stopped laughing because you are beautiful." 


	3. A Walk in Kakariko

A Walk in Kakariko  
  
"B-beautiful?" I stammer in amazement. I must admit I am very taken back by this response. No one in my life has ever called me beautiful.  
  
"Why, yes," the young woman replies. "It's not because you are attractive or kind. It is because there's something shady about your face. It looks as though you are about to cry. Your expression, it's almost.gentle, in a way. Like a lost little boy."  
  
"What?" I reply in even greater astonishment. She thinks me beautiful for the same reason I think her so! I nearly burst out laughing, but I am afraid that my harsh laugh will scare her off. So, instead, I simply, yet boldly ask, "What is your name?"  
  
"My name?" the young woman responds. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. It's Euvaela."  
  
Euvaela, I repeat in my head. It was quite a pretty name, better sounding than my cruel Ganondorf.  
  
"And what is your name?" she asks curiously.  
  
This was what I feared she'd say. I am reluctant to tell her, for I know that, if I do, she may become frightened. You see, many of the bravest warriors in Hyrule tend to flee at the mere mention of my name. Finally, I work up the courage to say it. Trying to sound as gentle and kind as I can, I quickly say, "Ganondorf." But it comes out just as evil as ever, and I want to kick myself.  
  
She then says, "Hello, Ganondorf, pleased to meet you," as she does a small curtsy. "Would you like to come to my home? It is in Kakariko Village, and I would be happy if you could join me."  
  
Kakariko Village. It is just across the river, so it will take no time at all to get there. Yet, I'm not sure. If I go, will the villagers be aghast by my wretched appearance? Or will they appreciate it like Euvaela did? Whichever their reaction will be, I think to myself, I don't care. I have an obligation to go, for a woman is asking me to do so and I must be a gentleman. So, I walk across the bridge over the Zora River, and I move towards Euvaela. I offer my arm in a proper manner, and she takes it softly. We walk the staircase that leads to Kakariko Village, and I am smiling for the first time in a long, long time. And it feels good.  
  
Kakariko Village is even larger than when I last saw it, with its many houses on layers of the town, and staircases that lead to those layers. The town's well and windmill lie on the very back wall, and the townspeople walk slowly across the grassy streets and alleyways. Seeing these same townspeople, I quickly cover my face with my hands, pretending as if the Sun is too bright for my eyes. This way, Euvaela will not be angry with me for hiding my face, and the townspeople won't be able to see it. As we walk to Euvaela's house, we have a small discussion.  
  
"Where are you from?" Euvaela asks, staring into my eyes (for she can see under my hand, since she only comes to my stomach in height).  
  
I falter, and then say, "Gerudo Desert."  
  
"Oh, wow!" she says in astonishment. "That means that you're the first male Gerudo to be born in a thousand years! I had no idea I was talking to such a rare flower." I am slightly shocked by this response. I've been called many things in my life, but never a "rare flower."  
  
"Where is your house?" I ask, trying to change the subject so as not to tell her much more about myself. You see, I am afraid that if I tell Euvaela too much about me, she will become entangled in the web of danger that I always find myself in, and that she will be hurt by those who want to hurt me.  
  
"On the third layer of the village," she replies, pointing to a small cottage on the left. By the time she has said this, we are on the first layer.  
  
I form a sentence in my mind, but wonder if I should say it. I simply stare into her eyes, dark blue as the night sky. After we get to the second floor of the village, I work up enough courage to say, "You are very pretty." I suddenly realize the total randomness of what I just said, and again I want to kick myself.  
  
But Euvaela simply looks back into my eyes, and says, "Thank you. You know, most people in this village wouldn't say that."  
  
Surprised, I respond, "No? But you are!"  
  
"Try telling that to them," she says, with a hint of frustration in her voice. "They think that, to be pretty, you must have a gorgeous face. I grow tired of their shallowness, but what can a mere, weak thing such as myself do about it? Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"No, you can do something," I say, taking on a larger tone. "You can fight for your rights as a citizen of the village! You don't need to take anything from anyone." I was surprised by my own words. Wasn't it me who fought back against my village just a while ago? When all of them smirked at my grotesque features? Yet, when I fought back, I became even angrier, and ended up rebelling against all of Hyrule as the Evil King. What if Euvaela ended up like I had? Alone and cold because of her need for freedom.  
  
We were just in front of her house, so I emptied my mind of such thoughts and opened the door to let her in. I followed, and shut the door behind me. 


	4. A Flower

A Flower  
  
We walk into a fairly normal cottage. There is a small fire that plays light over the entire room. In the light of its flickering flames, our shadows seem to dance insanely. There is a small bed in the corner, where an old man with a naked head, a gray beard, and an average blue vest and black pants is sleeping. A woman sits by the fire, reading a book entitled "Yard work in Hyrule." This place has a somewhat homely appeal to it, with a small, wooden table in the middle. "Ganondorf?" Euvaela says as she looks into my now-uncovered face. "Meet my mother and my father."  
  
Her mother looks quite young when compared to her father. I know, however, that this is very normal for a Kakariko family. Euvaela's mother looks up at me, and flinches. I mentally flinch as well, knowing that she is not pleased with my wicked face.  
  
"Euvaela?" her mother says in a harsh tone. "I don't want this man in my home. He appears.angry.and all that armor can't be a good thing!"  
  
"But mother," Euvaela argues.  
  
"No more 'but mothers', young lady," Euvaela's mother says angrily. "Don't bring strange men into our house. What will the neighbors think? That we have some sort of a run-around woman living here? No, I simply will not stand for it." She turns to me. "Now get out of my house, sir."  
  
"Madam," I say as she gasps at my deep, cold voice. "I may appear wretched, but if you will, imagine me as the most handsome man you'd ever seen. Now imagine that man in a full-clad suit of black armor. Would you let that man into this fine home?"  
  
The woman falters, looks unsure, and reluctantly says, "No, no I wouldn't."  
  
"If it bothers you this much," I reply. "Then I shall remove my armor, for I do have garments underneath."  
  
She is unable to argue with my logic. "Very well, then," she says as she looks at her daughter's pleading face.  
  
I walk outside to quickly strip myself of the horrible black armor, leaving my black bodysuit underneath a dark purple tunic. Just as I am about to go inside once more, I see a shadow on the roof. I look up, but as soon as I do, the strange shadow (which appears to be human and quite agile) leaps off of the building. I try to follow it in midair with my eyes, but my eyes are not fast enough, and it is gone. Confused, I reenter the cottage.  
  
They are about to eat supper. "Ganondorf, come and eat," Euvaela says sympathetically. "You must be hungry at such a time of day."  
  
It is sunset, and I haven't had food in my stomach for a good seven years. So, I sit down to eat. The bench is quite small compared to my unusually large body. Therefore, Euvaela and her parents sit on a bench across from mine. Euvaela's father glares at me as he gives me a few spoonfuls of the stew that his wife made. I look down at it. It looks absolutely delicious compared to what I have- or rather, haven't- been eating in the Sacred Realm. I gulp down the soup, which looks like a mushroom stew, energetically. The people across from me do not eat, they are just staring in awe at two things; my frightful table manners and that I can eat so much within a matter of seven seconds.  
  
I hold my dish in front of me and I kindly say, "More please."  
  
And so, they give me more. Three bowlfuls more. The pot is entirely empty, but I am sufficiently satisfied! They blankly stare at me with their mouths wide open in awe. They finish their meals and begin to clear the table. I rise, and apologize for my eating habits.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," the father says rather sarcastically.  
  
"Well," I say to them politely as I look out the window and see the moon. "I'd better leave. It's quite late."  
  
"No! Let me go with you!" Euvaela says as she touches my shoulder gently. 'For a brief moment, I look into her eyes, gorgeous like the nighttime.  
  
Her father grabs her and violently wrenches her from me. "Euvaela, do you think I'll let you simply go out into the night with a stranger you barely know?" He whispers angrily- and loud enough for me to hear him, "What could he do to you? He seems dangerous. You will not leave this house with him!"  
  
"But father," she says rebelliously. "I'm old enough now to make my own decisions! Besides, he doesn't look mean! Not to me. Why, he wouldn't hurt a Poe if it tried to kill him!"  
  
"Oh, please, girl!" her father responds angrily. "Get these silly love fantasies out of your head! Do you really think a man who walks around in a full suit of armor is harmless? And another thing, how could he love you? You're a girl with an attitude too fiery for a man and you aren't at all attractive! Look at you. Even make-up won't make you pretty!"  
  
"Father, I'm going whether you want me to or not!" Euvaela shouts in a rage I hadn't expected her capable of. She pulls her arm from her father's bony hand and runs out the door. I quickly follow. After I quickly gather my armor, we run down to the floor of the village, stopping to catch our breath.  
  
"Are you sure he won't run after us?" I say once I am breathing normally again.  
  
"Positive," she says exhaustedly. "Once we're on the bottom layer of the village, he won't bother to come after us."  
  
And so we walked. We walked back to the entrance gate, not talking for a while. Finally, I stop here to put my armor back on, and she talks to me as I do so.  
  
"Why do you wear all of that armor?" Euvaela asks me in wonderment.  
  
"Because I used to be." my voice trails off. "Because it makes me feel safe." I don't want to tell her the real reason.yet.  
  
She opens her mouth to speak again, but suddenly, a figure hops in front of us. I recognize the figure. The tight blue bodysuit. The white boots and black nails. The hood with the Shiekah symbol on the front. The blonde hair and bangs that almost cover the glowing red eyes. The white mask to cover his mouth. Shiek.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ganondorf?" Shiek says in anger. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Sacred Realm right now? And where do you get off luring poor, defenseless girls into your cruel trap?"  
  
"Back off, Shiek," I reply in an equally angry tone. "I am not here to hurt you, and I am definitely not here to hurt Euvaela! However, if you don't leave me be, I may have to react in drastic measures!"  
  
"Ganondorf," Shiek begins. "You know her parents do not consent of this. How did you escape the Realm, anyway? You will pay, wicked King!"  
  
"You were the one on the roof, weren't you?" "Ganondorf?" Euvaela puzzles. "What's going on?"  
  
"Run girl, run!" Shiek says. "This man is very, very dangerous!"  
  
"I will not run!" Euvaela yells back. "I don't care if you all think he's bad. I know he isn't!"  
  
"Yes," I say, hypnotized with rage. "I'm only dangerous to creeps like you!"  
  
I raise my hand and let loose a blast of black energy. Shiek dodges easily and throws some darts at me. My armor easily protects me from such toys. Predicting which way Shiek will leap, I blast again, and then shoot a ball of darkness to the right. My plan works, and he jumps right into the second orb, falling to the floor in pain.  
  
"We'll lock you away again!" Shiek screams in a surly manner. "I'll warn the Sages and Link of your escape immediately!" He leaps away, leaving me in fear of Link.  
  
I turn to Euvaela. "We must escape quickly. Far, far away from Kakariko."  
  
She nods her head, and we run. We run far across Hyrule Fields, and after a few days, we make it to a safe and quiet meadow, secluded from most of the main towns of Hyrule. We fall asleep, and the next morning, I wake up before Euvaela does. I softly shake her, and she opens her eyes gently, ever so gently, to reveal their blue darkness. She yawns, and walks to a river nearby. Euvaela washes her face and drinks some water as I catch some fish for our breakfast. Using my magic, I create a small fire to cook the fish on, and I place some pieces on a two sticks for each of us. We eat, and then sit quietly, satisfied with the meal.  
  
I look at her, and I point to a flower. "You say I am a rare flower, correct?" I ask softly. "Well, this flower is for you."  
  
I pick the flower and hold it in front of her, but it droops piteously, darkened by my touch. I look at the ground sadly. She hugs me, and, for the first time in my life, I respond and hug someone. 


	5. To Take a Mask

To Take a Mask  
  
The moments after the time we hugged have been quite awkward. I am carving a spear out of a wooden stick I have found in the meadow while Euvaela is making us beds out of leaves and grass. We constantly glance at each other from across the field in curiosity and embarrassment. Part of the reason I am embarrassed is that I've never hugged anyone before. Imagine what it'd look like, me, Ganondorf, Mr. All-Mighty King of Evil, hugging someone. In fact, I haven't ever even been hugged in my life. Thinking of this brings me back to my early childhood..  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ganondorf!" my mother screams from the first floor of the house. "Get down here! It's time to eat!"  
  
"I don't wanna," I yell back down the stairs. "Everybody hates me."  
  
"Ganondorf," my mother says in an even angrier tone. "If you do not come down here THIS instant, heads will ROLL!"  
  
I squeal at this thought, and respond, "You hate me, too!"  
  
"I'll hate you more if you don't come and eat!" she shrieks as she comes up the stairs. I frantically search for a place to hide as I hear her dreaded footsteps, each louder than the last. But it is too late when she finally enters my room.  
  
"Mom! No!" I say as she glares at me and raises her fist. I begin to cry, which, of course, makes her even more fuming mad. "No, Mom!" I say through sobs. "I'm sorry! I'll eat! I'm sorry!"  
  
"You'll be more sorry when I'm through with you!" she screeches as though she were still downstairs. She punches me hard in the head, and I can already feel the bruise coming up. "You'll learn to come and eat! And you'll learn to do it with respect, too!"  
  
I bawl even louder as she continues to pummel my head back and forth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Fine, then!" my mother cries. "Don't eat! I won't feed you! More for me!"  
  
I sit there, crying and moaning and feeling sorry for myself as she stomps back downstairs.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
To this day, I wonder why my mother despised me as much as she did. I always wanted to know why she hit me, but asking this out loud only caused her to punch me some more.  
  
"Ganondorf?" Euvaela says as she walks over to me. I quickly shake out of this flashback and turn to her. "What is it?"  
  
"It is nothing, I'm just, erm," I reply, searching for an excuse as to why I've been staring blankly into space for the last five minutes. "I'm examining this spear to see if it's finished yet or not."  
  
"Ganondorf," Euvaela says back suspiciously. "Are you hiding something from me?"  
  
"Well," I say, still reluctant to tell her of my horrible past. "I am."  
  
"Do you want to discuss it?" Euvaela asks me tenderly.  
  
"No, not really," I say hesitantly, for I don't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
"All right, then," Euvaela says. I am truly shocked by this response. "If you don't want to talk about it, well, then, we don't need to."  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief. A few minutes pass by, and finally, I say, "Okay, I don't want to discuss it. But I feel as though I must tell you and be honest with you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Euvaela asks cautiously. I simply nod my head in response.  
  
I begin the long story of my child hood and how I was ridiculed for my ugliness. I then go into my story of evil triumph, when I nearly took over Hyrule, and, finally, how Link and the Sages trapped me in the Sacred Realm. Then, Zelda put it all in the past with the Ocarina of Time, so that no one would know these torturous events had occurred. The only reason I know that Zelda did this is because it is the only logical thing to do in this situation. Finally, I end by telling Euvaela about being trapped in the Sacred Realm for seven years, and how lonely I had been, and how I wished - and still wish - I hadn't done the things I did.  
  
"Then," I say, bringing my story to a close. "I somehow escaped the Realm, and I was finally free again. But I have vowed to no longer be evil. There is no point, I have found. Only pain will evolve from being a villain."  
  
After taking a moment to take my story in, Euvaela finally says, "Well, at least you're no longer evil, right? That's all that matters."  
  
"I suppose so," I say sadly, for I know that the Sages will not accept this reasoning. Euvaela walks back to making the beds, and I sit in misery, wondering what is left for me to do before the Sages finally find me here.  
  
I turn to Euvaela, and I say, "Do you believe I am evil? That I am a wicked and horrendous beast?"  
  
"No, I don't," Euvaela says sincerely. "I just believe that you are lost, and still need time to find your way out."  
  
I look at the ground, wondering if she is right. She runs over to me, comforting me by putting her arm around my shoulder. "You are not a beast," she says to me, with a look of full honesty in her eyes. "You just need to learn to control your feelings of hatred for these Sages and this Link."  
  
I look up at her and smile slightly, but then I frown again.  
  
"What is it now?" Euvaela asks exhaustedly.  
  
"This mask," I begin as I gesture to her lips and cheeks, which have lipstick and blush put on them. "It hides your true beauty."  
  
"What does?" she asks in confusion. "My make-up? No, no, Ganondorf, it brings out my beauty!"  
  
"No, it doesn't," I say in protest. "It is like a mask. It hides your real face. You don't need a mask to be pretty."  
  
I get a handful of water, cupping my hands so that it won't spill out. I pour it on her cheeks, and the blush fades away. Then, I bring my hand to her lips, and I smudge off the lipstick from her face. This leaves her face pale, and her lips near white.  
  
She stares into my eyes in confusion, and I gently run her hair through my fingers as though my hand is a comb.  
  
I lean in, and I kiss her. I don't know why I am doing this, but I am. I have never kissed someone in my life, and it seems as though she is kissing back. It must look funny to any passers-by, a man with my enormous structure kissing a woman who is so tiny and fragile.  
  
"Stop, Ganondorf!" I hear someone yell from across the field. I turn away from Euvaela to see a female Zora with blue earrings and a triangular head leaping out of the nearby river, and I want to kick myself, realizing that this river must be connected to Zora's Domain. This Zora's name is Ruto, the Sage of Water and the princess of the Zoran people. I back away in fear, knowing that where one Sage is, the others can't be too far away.  
  
My theory is proven correct as I see Rauru, a large man in an orange gown, running towards me from the left. He is the Sage of Light, and I groan in fear, knowing that they are ganging up on me.  
  
"We've got you surrounded!" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. I turn to see Nabooru, Sage of Spirit, closing in on Euvaela and I. Nabooru is right: We are surrounded.  
  
"Give it up, Ganondorf," Rauru says rather darkly. "We've got you trapped. Soon the other Sages will be here, and you will be in the Sacred Realm again within a matter of minutes.  
  
Suddenly, Euvaela stands up and speaks. "Leave him alone! Ganondorf means no harm! He has changed!"  
  
"Euvaela!" I shout to her as I stand, as well. "Don't get involved in this." I turn to Rauru angrily. "Rauru, don't you see that if I had wanted to do something, I would have done it by now?"  
  
"Please," Ruto said sarcastically. "He's just trying to trick us!"  
  
"Fine!" I say, enraged at their insolence. "You leave me no choice but to defend myself!"  
  
"No!" Euvaela cries as she grabs my arm. "You must not hate them!"  
  
"Stay away from him, girl!" Rauru says to Euvaela. "You don't know what he's capable of!"  
  
"Yes I - " Euvaela begins, but she is quickly interrupted when a dark figure falls from the sky. Impa, Sage of Shadow.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Impa says to Rauru. "Saria, Darunia, and Zelda should arriver at any moment."  
  
"No!" I yell as I blast a shot of dark energy at a surprised Ruto. She flies backwards onto the ground. I grab Euvaela in my arms and quickly run outside of the circle and begin to dash away.  
  
I can feel the heat from a bolt of light just behind us. Rauru.  
  
I can hear the flow of a beam of water just to our right. Ruto.  
  
I can see a ray of shadow jet through the air just above us. Impa.  
  
I can almost touch an orange light an inch to the left of me face. Nabooru.  
  
Their shouts of rage are fading behind us, and I find a log to hide in. I may have just enough time to figure out what to do. I look helplessly at Euvaela.  
  
"Ganondorf," Euvaela says in a daze of confusion. "What's going on?"  
  
"They're after me!" I say rapidly. "Do you know where we can go to hide?"  
  
"Let me think," Euvaela says. She pops her head back up. "I know a place."  
  
We run from the log, and I follow her swiftly, running for my life. 


	6. The Lost Woods

Disclaimer: Oh, I probably should've said this in the beginning, sorry! I don't legally own ANY of the stuff in this story aside from Euvaela and her parents. But that's no reason to not read it! (  
  
The Lost Woods  
  
We run and run until finally, Euvaela begins to slow down. We halt briefly outside of the entrance to the bridge in the Lost Woods.  
  
"Well, here we are," Euvaela says to me with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Euvaela," I say to her in a reproaching manner. "This is no laughing matter. The Sages are right on our tails! Worse still, one of the Sages- and Link- lives here! This is probably the worst place we could- "  
  
But it is too late. She is already running into the Lost Woods. In annoyance, I run after her.  
  
The Lost Woods are just as I remember people describing them, for I have never been here. Euvaela begins to run through the entrance to Kokiri Village, but I quickly grab her by the arm and hoist her onto my back, then jump off of the bridge. We land a bit shakily on the hard ground, and I look at her angrily.  
  
"Euvaela, what has gotten into you?" I whisper, for fear of a Kokiri child hearing me.  
  
"Ganondorf!" Euvaela whines to me as though I am her father. "What's the sense of living if you can't risk your life and enjoy it once in a while?"  
  
Though running straight into the Lost Woods headfirst is NOT my idea of enjoyment, I go along, trusting Euvaela.  
  
"Look! A ladder!" the young woman says a little too loudly as she points to a ladder behind me. It seems to lead to a small cliff above, about level with the bridge. She runs to it and begins to climb it. I climb after her, but when I get to the top, she is gone. I shake my head angrily and notice an entrance to another clearing in the forest. I hear Euvaela's scream come through the tunnel like entrance, and I run in after her.  
  
I step into the clearing and see a Skull Kid shooting deku nuts at Euvaela. Angrily, I use my dark powers to life the Skull Kid off of a tree stump he is standing on and suspend him in the air.  
  
"What are you doing to this poor woman," I yell at the demonic Skull Kid, loud enough to echo through the clearing and scare nearby birds away from their nest in a tree. "Leave her be, now!"  
  
I drop the Skull Kid, who runs away through another tunnel to my right. I look at Euvaela.  
  
"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, he didn't," Euvaela says, embarrassed that I was right in scolding her earlier.  
  
"Euvaela..." I say sympathetically. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier, but it is true. You must be more cautious. Especially when hanging around a wretch like me. My life is nothing but danger."  
  
"No, Ganondorf," Euvaela says gently. Her dark blue eyes look the truest that they've ever looked. "I've only known you for two, maybe three days, but already I have bonded to you closer than I have to anyone else in my life."  
  
I look at the grassy forest floor. "And I must admit," I tenderly speak. "I can also say the same about you."  
  
I look back into her eyes. Although I have looked at them over and over before, I can't help but look at them again.  
  
Suddenly, Euvaela jolts her head up, and a lovely smile spreads from one of her pale cheeks to the other. "What is that music?" she says with glee.  
  
I listen closely to my surroundings. Suddenly, I am aware of a faint song. It has a cheery, up-beat feel to it that almost makes me want to get up and- dance. I have never felt this way before in my entire life. But it appears that Euvaela has.  
  
She is dancing a small jig that seems very invigorating- and very intense and difficult.  
  
"That dance makes you seem a bit silly," I say, secretly admiring the dance.  
  
"Well," she says as she continues the fancy footwork. "That's just because it was meant for two people."  
  
"Two specific people?" I ask, confused.  
  
"No!" she says as she giggles at my bewilderment. "It is meant for any two people to perform together."  
  
"Really?" I say nervously.  
  
"Yes, really," Euvaela responds as she continues to appear to be enjoying herself. "Would you like to join me in appearing silly?"  
  
This is the question that I was afraid she'd ask me. The problem is that, although I am a Gerudo, and Gerudoes are secretly expected to dance at every chance, I am just about the clumsiest dancer in Hyrule.  
  
"Well -" I begin, but before I can finish, she has pulled me up.  
  
"Come now," she says in a playful voice. "Take your armor off. There is no way you can possibly perform this dance with all that armor on."  
  
Reluctantly, I obey, and in a minute or so, I am in my dark purple tunic with s black bodysuit underneath. I feel much more mobile like this, but I am still quite large, so I am not all that graceful. Suddenly, Euvaela is holding my hands.  
  
"Now," she begins. "This dance is a favorite in Kakariko Village. We always do it at any social event."  
  
"Well," I say jokingly. "You Kakariko people certainly have awkward customs. Mushroom stew, silly dances . . ."  
  
Euvaela ignores my sardonic comment and continues with her tutorial. "Now then, the first step is to hop forward onto your right foot. I'll hold your hands so that you can keep balance, but only in practice."  
  
I follow her instructions and hop. She giggles because it is hard for me to keep my balance due to my large body. I look silly, wobbling back and for the on one leg. I blush and smile.  
  
"Then," she continued between stifled giggles. "You hop onto your left foot."  
  
I do so successfully, and she compliments me.  
  
"This is not so difficult!" I say to her, barely able to stand on one leg. She smirks.  
  
"Next, you hop backwards onto you right foot, followed by hopping backwards onto your left foot."  
  
I hop back onto my right foot, but I try to hop to my left foot too quickly and end up stumbling flat onto my back. Euvaela, still holding my hand, is flipped over onto her back just behind me. We both laugh hysterically, and get up again. She then teaches me the arm movement that goes along with the hopping- simply shaking your arms up and down while keeping your elbows to your sides. You must shake your right arm as you hop onto your right leg, and vice-versa. After a good ten minutes, I have finally gotten the hopping down.  
  
"Next, after you repeat this hopping twice and end up on your left foot again, you twirl once by simply marching in place as you whirl your body slowly around," Euvaela says as she continues to laugh. I try this, but don't even understand what to do. She displays it to me using her own body, and I follow her actions and succeed.  
  
"Finally," Euvaela said as I breathed a sigh of relief. "You skip in place for four counts, and each skip is quickly followed by a cross of the leg you skipped with over the leg that you had supported your weight."  
  
"You mean it isn't over?" I say exhaustedly. After a few explanations to clear my confusion, I finally get the step.  
  
Then, we put it all together, with no hands. We continue to repeat the dance many times. During the dance, I whoop and say, "I am doing this! I am dancing!"  
  
We continue the dance for what seems like hours on end. I can see why the Kakariko people love this dance so much. It is very fun and quite addictive.  
  
We dance and dance and dance, both of us laughing and looking at each other with wide grins.  
  
Suddenly, however, I hear footsteps coming through the tunnel that the Skull Kid had previously exited. In panic, I grab Euvaela, who is shocked, and hide behind the Skull Kid's tree stump, my back against the woods and Euvaela on my lap, her mouth covered by my hand.  
  
I can hear someone- no, two people - walk into the clearing. One clanks about, as though they have much equipment with them. I hear them begin to discuss something.  
  
"Where could they be, anyway?" a child-like voice asked. Her voice seems strangely familiar.  
  
"How should I know?" This second voice I instantly recognize in fear, and a horrible sweat seems to instantly drench my body. "All I know is that we need to find Ganondorf now."  
  
Link.  
  
The girl must have been Saria, the Forest Sage. My nerves froze, and I shook uncontrollably.  
  
"Wait, Saria," Link's voice says curiously. "What is this?"  
  
I hear him walk over to the side of the meadow where we entered, and I shift to a different side of the log so he won't see me.  
  
"This looks recognizable," he says.  
  
Suddenly realizing what he means, my blood drains from every part of my body, it seems, and my muscles tense. My armor! I have foolishly forgotten about my armor! Euvaela looks up at me worriedly.  
  
I hear Link walk over to the log. My skin must have just paled to a yellow. He holds his Master Sword in his hand, and folds his arms over the log, staring off into space and not noticing us. His sword dangles dangerously in front of my face and Euvaela's, who I can feel shakily inhaling as though she was gasping slowly.  
  
"He must not be far," Link's all-too-close voice informs Saria. "We'll need to search all of the Lost Woods."  
  
He walks away from the log, leaving me petrified. Will he leave the meadow? Or will he keep on searching? As I hear him and Saria walk out the entrance they came from, I breathe a slow sigh of relief along with Euvaela.  
  
We are safe, but not for long. 


	7. Horror

Horror  
  
I quickly grab Euvaela by the waist and use my magic to cast a faint darkness around us. We disappear from the clearing and reappear outside of the Lost Woods. Thankful that my teleport magic was still effective after so many years of not using it, I turn to Euvaela pleadingly.  
  
"We are running out of options," I say to her as I put her on the ground. "Link and five of the seven Sages are on our trail. There are few places left that are still safe to us!"  
  
"Ganondorf," Euvaela says calmly. "We must not lose our heads. The first thing that will get us caught is a panic attack.  
  
"Let's look at our options: According to the information you've given me, the Sages come from the mountain, the river, the village, the forest, the desert, the Temple of Time, and Hyrule Castle. Therefore, we cannot escape to these places."  
  
"Yes!" I yell at her. "So we are doomed!"  
  
"Ganondorf," she says strictly to try and calm me down. "You're not thinking clearly. There is one place I can think of that is still somewhat safe to us!"  
  
"Where?" I respond dryly.  
  
"Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
I try to argue with her, but I know that she is undeniably correct. Not only have I not thought of it; it is also almost completely safe. And, if we can sneak into the ranch, we could quickly and easily find a hiding spot. I grasp her hand and run with her in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. The entire time we are running, I feel as though Link is breathing down my neck. As I shudder, Euvaela is pointing out the ranch in the distance. We sprint towards the ranch, not halting for anything.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It is night as we come to the outer wall of Lon Lon Ranch. I climb to the top of the fence that lines the entire ranch and pull Euvaela up behind me. We both silently jump over the fence. I am almost grateful that Link has taken away my armor, for it has made me much quieter and lighter on my feet.  
  
We step softly around the outer wall of the ranch and come to a shed that seems to be secluded from the rest of the corral, and as we walk in, I am pleased to find that there are two cows knowing on feed. I grin, knowing that we may be able to get by unnoticed on their milk. We both spot the straw, and decide to spend the remainder of our night here.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I am running. I see a figure ahead of me, and a great darkness all around me. The darkness is like a wall; I may be able to run, but I cannot get around it. The figure is just out of my reach, almost taunting me.  
  
The figure turns and shows me its face. It is a little girl, appearing to be only about six or seven. She smiles at me, and I smile back as I stop running. We stand, smiling at each other.  
  
However, the darkness gets larger and larger, and I am suddenly struck from behind. I land on my hands and knees, gasping for air in the hideous place.  
  
Suddenly, horror-stricken, I realize that the place is, in actuality, an infinite void. I turn to see what hit me, and a shining blade floats in the air. Its holder appears, and I gasp as I crawl away from it. I back into Zelda, and I turn to see her and the other Sages glaring at me.  
  
I find myself in the body of a child, nowhere to go, no one to hold.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I open my eyes, covered in a cold, horrible sweat. My throat is rasp, as though I have been screaming. I realize, all at once, that it was only a nightmare. But, also all at once, I become aware of the scene around me.  
  
Talon, the ranch owner, is on my left, shuddering in pure fear. I am shocked to take in the fact that he has obviously found out our whereabouts. Yet I have no time to comprehend what this will result in, for, as I turn to my right, I see an even worse sight.  
  
Ruto, Saria, Rauru, Impa, Nabooru, Darunia. The Six Sages stand together with their leader, Princess Zelda, and glare at me viciously.  
  
As I notice the pictures around me, I also notice the sounds. I hear a high-pitched, frightened and frustrated squeal behind me. I turn to see the biggest surprise of them all.  
  
Link, the Hero of Time, holds Euvaela tightly in his arm, so that, although she struggles greatly, she cannot escape his hold. A gag has been placed over her lips, so as not to awake me at an improper time, I presume. Link holds the Master Sword carefully to the young woman's neck, just enough so that a drop of blood leaks from her throat. This way, he will emphasize what is at risk without actually relieving it from its danger.  
  
At first, I am terrified beyond all imagination, and I nearly let out a shriek. Then, my thoughts turn to anger and I lunge at Link.  
  
"Stop!" Link shouts, making slicing gestures with his free hand. I halt just before I pounce, and I growl in frustration.  
  
"Ganondorf," Link says darkly. "Come with us or the girl will die." 


	8. A Ride to Fate

Disclaimer: I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I was on vacation for six days. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Ganondorf.  
  
  
  
A Ride to Fate  
  
The seven Sages - Zelda, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru, Ruto, Saria, and Darunia- each ride across Hyrule on their own horses, looking solemn and angry. Link rides on his own horse, Epona, with Euvaela's arms tied around his waist. Euvaela struggles, but to no avail - the chains around her hands do not give, and she is forced to ride with Link. I haven't been given a horse, so I am forced to run behind the nine riders, barely keeping up. They have chained my hands to Impa's horse, which is the one farthest away from Euvaela. This way, I cannot rescue her and I cannot escape.  
  
I look up at Impa, her eyes fixated on the field ahead of us. "Where are you taking us?" I whisper softly to her, so that the others cannot hear and chastise me.  
  
"Silence, vile wretch!" Impa shouts loudly. She glares at me, and then says," We will be there soon enough."  
  
I know that wherever they are taking me, it can't be good. As I walk in quiet, I try to put my mind on something else, so as to distract myself from the inevitable doom that lies ahead.  
  
I suddenly remember my young teenage years. I was fourteen.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Come catch me!" I call out to Nabooru, who runs after me playfully as we play our game of knight and dragon. I turn and imitate a dragon blowing fire, and Nabooru holds her throat as if she cannot breathe. I chuckle as she falls over and feigns death, and I run over to tackle her. To my surprise, she jumps to her feet again and has me pinned to the ground in moments. We both laugh heartily, and she lies on the sand beside me.  
  
"Look at that one!" she says softly to me as she points to a cloud in the sky. "It looks like a flagpole!"  
  
"Look at that one," I respond as I point to a large cloud. "It looks like a skull!"  
  
Nabooru shivers in disgust. "Gano," she says, calling me by my nickname. "That doesn't sound very pleasant."  
  
"Well, maybe I don't wanna be very pleasant," I say firmly. Then, I go into a dream state. "I won't be another dumb old hero. I'm tired of them. Then I'd have to go around saving everyone. I'd rather be a bad guy! You know, like a villain! Heroes are always so nice and cheerful.......no one is like that in real life! People are more like the bad guys; sometimes happy, sometimes angry, but always, always sinning."  
  
"Hey!" Nabooru says angrily. "People don't always sin."  
  
"I'll make my own world." I say, ignoring her statement. "By taking over ours. You'll see. Someday, I'll help the people of Gerudo Desert realize that they're not the only ones in the world. In fact, I may even make all of Hyrule see that the way they're being now is wrong," I say, changing my tone into a vengeful voice. "All nice to all of the perfect good guys and nasty to all of the horrible bad guys.I'll make them realize how unfair they're being."  
  
Nabooru looked at me warily. "Gano," she said suspiciously, calling me by my nickname. "You shouldn't say that. The Gerudo aren't that stuck up."  
  
"Yeah, well," I begin reluctantly, looking for an excuse and finding none. I change the subject. "You'll see. Someday, I'll be a super-strong warlock, and I'll have a horse and everything!"  
  
Nabooru got up. "Well, it's time to go eat lunch for me anyway. You think about what you said, all right, Gano?" She walks away after looking at me worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll think about, all right," I whisper to myself mischievously.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I smile and shake my head, realizing now how foolish I had been. I had had good intentions - to make the Hylians lose all of their horrible prejudices against people who didn't have socially acceptable faces - but I simply went about them all too hastily.  
  
I suddenly realize we are not moving anymore. We are at a staircase that spins around a corner, so I cannot see where it leads. I have never been to this part of Hyrule before, and I wonder what this place is.  
  
"Here we are," Zelda says to us all. "The Empty Gateway." 


	9. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zelda or any of the chars in this story- except for Euvaela and her parents. The story is nearing its end, so START REVEWING! PLEASE!  
  
Beautiful  
  
I am standing in the middle of many ruins. The sky is a cloudy gray, and the ground and ruins are all black. The seven Sages, Euvaela, Link, and I all stand on a platform high above the ground. It is a long way down, and I wonder how they plan to send me to the Sacred Realm from this "Empty Gateway." I have finally realized that escape is futile.  
  
Euvaela continues to struggle, still chained, but not to Link. However, Link is still holding her, in a grasp so tight that she has no hope of escaping it. "Let us go!" Euvaela screams angrily. "Ganondorf's changed! He's not evil anymore!"  
  
"I don't know what this man has told you, girl," Darunia says harshly. "But he is the single worst catastrophe ever to befall Hyrule! Not only is he the King of Evil, but he is also a conniving fiend!" The Sage of Fire glares darkly at me as I look into the dirt, wondering how long I have to stay in Hyrule.  
  
"Ganondorf, your time here is up," Zelda says, answering my question for me. "On this, the highest point in Hyrule, we will be able to send you back to the Sacred Realm much more easily than last time. So, before we do, we have decided to give you one last wish before your death."  
  
I perk up slightly at the thought of one last wish. Skimming my mind, I finally come up with one.  
  
"My last wish," I say, looking Euvaela in the eye. "Is to see Euvaela without chains one last time."  
  
Grudgingly, Link opens Euvaela's chains, and the girl- no; young woman- runs to me and looks me back in the eye.  
  
"Euvaela," I whisper to her anxiously, knowing I have no time left. "I want you to know that, whether or not I never see you again, I had a wonderful time being with you. You showed my heart how to open up and let kindness enter. You're the only person who's ever been kind to me knowing of my history, and I-"  
  
Suddenly, Link comes in between us. "All right, break it up! Break it up! You've stayed past your welcome, Ganon!"  
  
He pushes us apart, with enough strength to make me fall on my back. But something unexpected happens.  
  
I glance in Euvaela's direction, to see her tipping over the ledge of the platform because of Link's push. I quickly get to my feet and sprint to her, but just as I reach the girl - young woman- she falls over the ledge, seeming like the gods have done this to her to mock me.  
  
I look over the edge in horror and in shock as the other people gaze in awe at what just occurred. I jump over the ledge before anyone can stop me, and float gracefully to the bottom.  
  
Euvaela's small, now limp body hangs over a pile of wreckage. I leap to her quickly.  
  
"Euvaela!" I cry desperately as I put my arms around her tiny form. "Are you hurt?"  
  
I know the answer to my question before I even ask. Tears mottled with blood fall from her delicate, dark blue eyes. "Ganondorf," she whispers weakly. "You're not evil. And I will......remember you."  
  
She closes her eyes, and I can feel her life drift away. My muscles loosen and I feel like something inside me has left. I look at her small body, and something dies.  
  
I can still hear her voice, laughing gaily as we danced in the woods or holding me close as I give her a flower. An overpowering sense of sadness comes over me. A sense of emptiness, it seems, that I cannot hide. Maybe that is why this place is called Empty Gateway. A strange, wet thing comes into my eye, and I suddenly remember what it is. A tear. It streams down my wretched face, leaving me as soon as it came.  
  
I hear the Sages and Link float down behind me, and I turn to see a crowd of shocked faces. Link's face seems to be apologizing to me.  
  
"You're sorry?" I yell angrily through my tears. "You're SORRY?" I yell even louder, glaring at Link with a combination of sorrow and anger. I no longer fear him.  
  
Link backs away as I advance upon him. "You forgot, Link," I say with rage as I continue walking toward him. "I'm the bad guy! Hylians shouldn't feel sorry for me! And you, the oh-so-perfect hero, should definitely show m no pity! You, with your perfect looks and perfect body and perfect life!" I scream bitterly. "That is not even real!!" I shout, so loudly that the entire world seems to shake.  
  
"Ganondorf- I didn't mean to," Link argues back.  
  
I spit on the ground. "Don't tell me that! You meant to push us apart from the beginning of this mess! I do not know how I escaped from the Sacred Realm, but I know one thing - you didn't want me to do so!"  
  
I draw my blade, an enormous, dark sword that is curved at the end, and bring it behind my back. "How dare you! How dare you argue MY freedom and MY justice, yet you support others' just because they are more beautiful people?"  
  
I slash, releasing my fury and anger into full throttle attack. Link draws his Master Sword just in time to parry my move. The loud ring that erupts seems to echo through Hyrule to the Sacred Realm.  
  
"Rauru says that your escape was a glitch in the Sacred Realm!" Link retorts in a rage nearly equal to mine. "That somehow your magic powers reacted with the Realms after a while! So you weren't meant to be in our world!"  
  
I slash again, only to be stopped by his Hylian Shield. I use my dark magic to destroy it.  
  
"Don't all creatures who repent deserve some forgiveness?" I say with a shriek that is punctuated with anger.  
  
Link looks at me reluctantly as I slash again, and he parries yet again. We remain in this position for some minutes, pushing against each other's sword. But finally he pushes me into the dirt, and slices my face with his horrid sword. I scream in agony at the burning cut.  
  
"Now, Zelda!" Link hollers across the field. Zelda and the Sages look at each other and hold me with their power as they prepare to trap me within the Sacred Realm once again.  
  
I struggle to move as Euvaela struggled to escape her chains. I only exhaust myself. "I suddenly realize," I think out loud as I stare at Link. "I am not the evil. The Sages are not the evil. And you are not the evil, Link." I remember Euvaela one last time, and I look into the sky with a horrible aching and sorrow.  
  
"Society is the evil."  
  
I feel myself disintegrate, and take one last look at Euvaela's lifeless body. I can almost see her dancing again. "Never stop standing up for yourself, little girl," I say as my body completely vanishes. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
I float drearily in the Sacred Realm, knowing it has only been a day since I have returned. However, for some reason, I feel like it has been far too long. I still reminisce of my time with her, and I can envision her perfect smile and her wonderful eyes. Those eyes, blue like the night sky, yet kind at the same time. I have never seen something like that, both dark and kind.  
  
I suppose it is a metaphor for my life, a sad attempt to change made by an unchangeable soul. But tell me, are they right? Am I such a horrid, evil monster still? All I know is that it does not matter now, for I am once again lost.  
  
Wasn't that what she had called me? A lost little boy? Then again, boys are innocent, and I am not so. And of all the things I have learned from the time I spent in my lovely world (which was far too short), the most important is that lost little boys should never reach for a way out. For that thing that looks like a light is nothing but a fantasy gone wrong.  
  
I am a miserable wretch, doomed to never be loved and, more importantly, to never be forgiven. How can they be so cold? Even the smallest creature deserves some solace once in a while. But then again, maybe not. For I am the smallest creature. I am the one who has been banished here despite my desperate attempts to escape this inevitable prison.  
  
Like the plague, it sickens me with a sorrow unlike any that anyone has ever experienced before. Each minute I grow more and more despairing, and I will never be comforted, for in this prison, even death is not an optional escape. I see that there is no escape from now on, and for that I am more sorrowful than most things make me.  
  
It's not the emptiness, or the lack of things to do, or the fact that I am trapped for all eternity. It is the loneliness: The terrible loneliness that keeps dripping, like the blood of a wound, ever so slowly. I see that one cannot experience true loneliness until one has experienced love, and I wish that I had never put her in the danger that I put myself in.  
  
For I would not be lonely if I knew she was alive. I'd be happy if she was safe and sound, in the arms of her poor mother and father, who are probably now almost as lonely as I am. But at least they have each other.  
  
If you want the happy ending to my story, it is this: I, the evil villain, have finally found love, and although she died, her memory will live on, and I will love her forever more.  
  
If you want the true ending to my story, it is this: I, a soul desperate for comfort, found it only briefly, too brief to admit my feelings. It was snatched from my grasp just because of my regrettable past. And now, I have lost all hope, for I am forever to be sickened and saddened by the memory of the young girl - no, woman's face. You feel so sorry for other couples who have killed themselves for love - at least they have comfort in the afterlife. Me, I am banned to eternally live, tortured by the woman's fond memory. This pain is the worst of any that anyone can feel.  
  
But why do you pity me? Do you not remember? I am the villain, and I deserve no compassion.  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
